La Sala de Ballet
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Un matrimonio a la fuerza, dos polos opuestos y una sala de ballet.  Mitsuki Sakurai.


**Hola. Bueno, supongo que a estas alturas todo el mundo querrá matarme, dejar que me pisotee un elefante o tirarme por la ventana, o las tres cosas a la vez. Prometo NO abandonar mis fics y seguirlos, pero supongo que algunos saben como es un año lleno de examenes por un tubo y en el que no tienes tiempo para hacer nada, si tuviera tiempo me tiraría por la ventana, pero no tengo tiempo ni para eso XD**

**Vale ya dejo de enrrollarme, este fic lo escribí hace algún tiempo, 2 años o por ahí y el otro día mirándo fics que debía continuar lo vi y...lo subo! jajaja espero que os guste. Solo es un One-shot de Harry Potter (uno de los mejores libros que me he leido y que, me ha marcado de por vida jajajaja VIVA Harry Potter y Rowling!)**

**Y ahí va el disclaimer, por que no puedo adorarme a mi misma...o si? jajajaja**

* * *

Abrió otra puerta, y encontró una pequeña sala con una mesa unos sofás y una chimenea. ¿Para qué querían tantas habitaciones? La respuesta era sencilla, eran magos, una gran familia de magos y adinerada, era normal tener muchas habitaciones inservibles, y ahora estaba investigando su nuevo hogar, bajo la atenta mirada de los antecesores de la familia de su esposo.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo había llegado a pasar aquello, cuando tenía once años, recibió una carta de Albus Dumbledore-que en paz descanse-diciéndole que era una bruja y que si lo deseaba podía ir al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Se hizo amiga de Harry Potter-un mago que había derrotado al más peligroso de todos los magos oscuros con solo un año de edad- y de Ronald Weasley-otro mago con un familia que se caracterizaba por que eran todos pelirrojos-

También conoció a gente no muy agradable, como Draco Malfoy-un mago que odiaba a los muggles (gente no mágica) y a los sangre sucia (brujas y magos nacidos de muggles) que no hacía otra cosa que llamarla sangre sucia-.

También pasó muchas aventuras con sus amigos en el colegio, saltándose reglas-aunque ella las respetaba siempre ayudaba a sus amigos-.

En su primer año, ayudó a su amigo Harry a encontrar la Piedra Filosofal, en su segundo año descubrió como un gran basilisco-salido de la cámara de los secretos sellada desde hacia cincuenta años-andaba suelto por el colegio petrificando a la gente-y a ella también-en su tercer año ayudó a Harry a reencontrarse con su padrino-encerrado en Azkaban (prisión de magos) durante doce años-en su cuarto año, el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos-Voldemort-regresó con ayuda de sus fieles mortífagos (gente a las órdenes de Lord Voldemort), en su quinto año fundó junto con Harry y Ron una sociedad contra su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras-Dolores Umdribge-llamada Ejercito de Dumbledore, o también, E.D. en su sexto año su director fue asesinado por su profesor de pociones, y durante el funeral Harry les contó a ella y a Ron que había recibido órdenes de Dumbledore para acabar con Voldemort y ella decidió que lo acompañaría.

Al final no cursó su séptimo año escolar en Hogwarts, estuvo con Harry y Ron buscando los Horcruxses (fragmentos del alma de Voldemort) por muchos sitios, y volvió a Hogwarts para librar la batalla final, donde su bando fue el vencedor.

La mayoría de los mortífagos fueron llevados a Azkaban-como Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco Malfoy su peor enemigo-otros murieron y unos pocos se escondieron-pero más tarde o más temprano dieron con ellos y fueron a Azkaban-.

Después de su gran aventura decidió ser Auror, como Harry y Ron, y consiguió graduarse un año antes que sus amigos- dado que la habían adelantado un curso-ya era una Auror muy buena y la tenían en muy alta estima la gente del Ministerio de Magia.

A sus diecinueve años, su relación de dos años con Ron Weasley acabó y decidió tomarse un año sabático, viajando y conociendo mundo-conoció a mucha gente e hizo infinidad de amigos, pero no consiguió aliviar el hueco que había en su corazón y se preguntó si algún día sanaría.

Ahora, a sus veintiún años, cuando pensaba que su vida no le daría más sorpresas de las normales, sus padres le revelaron parte de su pasado.

Sus padres no eran muggles que ella pensaba, si no que venían de una familia de magos de la que ya quedaban pocos miembros. Cuando sus padres le contaron la verdad, ésta le cayó como un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza, todavía recordaba las palabras que le dijeron sus padres aquella preciosa tarde de primavera, pocas semanas antes de sus veintiún años.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era una preciosa tarde de sábado primaveral, cuando sus padres la llamaron para que fuera a comer con ellos y por supuesto, ella como buena hija que era accedió encantada._

_Cuando estaban tomando el té en el salón, escuchando una de sus melodías favoritas-"La Marcha Turca" de Mozart- con su juego de té favorito, por fin sus padres decidieron hablarle del motivo de su llamada._

_-Bien Hermione querida creo que querrás saber el motivo de que te invitáramos a comer a casa-dijo el señor Granger. _

_-¿Es que había algún motivo especial?-preguntó Hermione-Ya sabéis que cuando necesitéis verme yo vengo encantada Papá._

_-Bueno, también es que queríamos verte Hermione, no seas así George-dijo la señora Granger._

_-Bueno, Jane, eso también, pero Hermione, te hemos llamado, por que debes de saber una cosa, una cosa que te hemos estado ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo, y que, si no me equivoco, no sospechas en absoluto._

_-Humm… ¿Es algo malo? No me asustéis, por favor-dijo Hermione._

_-Bueno malo, lo que se dice malo no es, pero a lo mejor te enfadas con nosotros…-dijo George._

_-Lo cual es totalmente comprensible-añadió Jane._

_-No creo que llegara a enfadarme con vosotros, pero bueno…mejor si me lo decís…_

_-Bueno…esto no hay forma de decirlo de forma sutil hija, al menos no después de tantos años…_

_-Papá ¿Quieres ir al grano, por favor? Dilo como sea, pero dilo ya-dijo Hermione, algo dentro de ella le decía que lo que le iban a contar sus padres no le iba a gustar y le daba mal rollo, no obstante, prefirió escuchar lo que sus padres tenían que decirle._

_-El caso es Hermione, que vamos a contarte, el motivo por el cual no nos hablamos con nuestra familia._

_-¿En serio? Preguntó Hermione-Por favor seguid, este tema si que me interesa._

_-Hermione, nuestra familia no es una familia de muggles, yo soy un mago, al igual que tu madre es una bruja._

_Hermione dejó de beber, en cualquier situación normal hubiera pedido que siguieran hablando, y que les contara el motivo por el cual no conocía a su familia-solo conocía a su prima y a sus tíos-pero en ese momento tras una pausa de unos pocos segundos, empezó a reírse, al principio fu una leve sonrisa, luego rió por lo bajo, y al final, acabó riendo a carcajada limpia._

_-Es-está bien…decidme ahora la verdad por favor jajajajajajajajaja-pidió, pero al ver que sus padres negaban con la cabeza dejo de reír-¿es verdad? ¿No sois muggles?_

_-No, pero hace años que no hacemos hechizos, mejor dicho, hace años que no tocamos nuestras varitas-dijo Jane._

_-Te contaremos la historia desde el principio-dijo George-Mi familia, bueno, Nuestra familia es una antigua familia de la que solo que damos unos pocos, siempre hemos sido unos sangre limpia, y mi madre odiaba a los muggles, siempre decía que eran inferiores a nosotros y que ningún muggle debería estudiar en Howarts, sin embargo, nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con las ideas del Señor Tenebroso, como en muchas de las grandes familias de magos, yo estaba obligado a casarme con una muchacha, vamos, un matrimonio concertado._

_«En la fiesta en la que me la tenían que presentar conocí a tu madre, la cual también iba a conocer a su prometido ese día, al verla pensé que ella era mi prometida y ella pensó lo mismo, fue un amor a primera vista, y cuando me presentaron a mi verdadera prometida, Narcissa Black-una muchacha de cabellos rubios y largos, delgada y bella-se me cayó el alma a los pies, literalmente, al final y después de una serie de sucesos, que no te voy a contar, deshice mi compromiso con Narcissa y me casé con tu madre, nuestras familias, no se llevaban ni bien ni mal, pero al enterarse de que nos habíamos casado, nos obligaron a desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre»._

_Hermione no se lo podía creer, su padre comprometido con Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco Malfoy…_

_-Por mi parte-dijo Jane-Yo era, bueno, soy la última de mi familia, desde que fui pequeña me dijeron que tenía que casarme con el hombre que mis padres eligieran para mi, y al acabar mis estudios en Hogwarts, me dijeron que iba a conocer a mi prometido en una fiesta de alta sociedad, y cuando vi a tu padre, pensé que era él, no pero no fue así, mi prometido se llamaba Lucius Malfoy._

_Hermione escupió el té que se había llevado a la boca, si ya le pareció raro que su padre estuviera prometido con Narcissa, que su madre lo estuviera con Lucius fue peor…_

_-Y bueno el resto ya lo sabes, mis padres murieron hace unos doce años y naturalmente no pude ni acercarme al funeral, para ellos fue como si nuca hubiera existido…_

_-¿Y la tía July? ¿Y la prima Evie? ¿Y el tío Frank?-preguntó Hermione._

_-July es mi hermana pequeña, se comprometió con un mago, no me cuerdo de su nombre, y dos años antes de que tu nacieras tuvo a Evie, pero su marido murió al año siguiente, tu prima, al igual que tu es una bruja y fue a Hogwarts, pero se ocultó de ti, y si, estuvo en Gryffindor-dijo George-July tuvo varios romances, hasta que al final se casó con Frank, que es muggle y sabe todo acerca de nuestro mundo. _

_-¿Y la tía July no sigue en contacto con…mi familia?-preguntó Hermione._

_-No, al enterase que nos ayudó también la desheredaron y se tuvo que marchar, naturalmente la ayudamos a ella y a su marido, era lo menos que podíamos hacer._

_-¿Y por qué Evie no me ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo?-preguntó Hermione._

_-Por que se lo pedimos cariño… ¿estás enfadada?_

_-Sí, y no-dijo Hermione-Si, por que me lo podríais haber dicho mucho antes y no porque…bueno supongo que teníais vuestras razones para no contármelo…_

_**End Flash Back**_

Siguió andando y mirando habitaciones y más habitaciones, y recordando, cuando sus padres le dijeron que harían las paces con su familia, pero que a cambio ella tenía que casarse con el hijo que habían tenido los prometidos de sus padres, en otras palabras, Draco Malfoy.

Cuando se lo contó a Harry y Ron, no se lo creyeron, Ron se rió, pensando que era una broma de su amiga, pero al ver la mirada asesina que le echaba se cayó, y ya cuando les dijo que tenía que casarse con Malfoy, ahí si que no aguantaron la risa ninguno de los dos, y ambos cayeron al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejaron de reírse cuando Hermione uso un hechizo para hacerles callar.

Su boda fue algo… que si tuviera que definirlo en una sola palabra sería, excesivo, hubo mucha gente invitada, entre familia y amigos al final fueron unos 500 invitados, todos vestidos con ropa muy antigua, sin embargo ella había insistido en elegir su vestido junto con Ginny, Luna e Evie. Su vestido era de tirantes, blanco, muy ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía hasta el suelo, no parecía tener mucho vuelo, pero cuando bailó con sus amigos-con Draco bailó el primer baile y casi no se movió-la gente vio que en realidad el vestido tenía mucho vuelo, su pelo que se lo había dejado crecer casi hasta la cintura, se lo recogió en un moño dejando unos mechones sueltos a cada lado de sus orejas, su ramo-que cayó en las manos de Ginny-era un conjunto de rosas blancas y lirios, y su velo, era sencillo, sujetado en su pelo por una corona de flores blancas pequeñas y era un poco más corto que el vestido, pero la distancia era tan poca-la suficiente para no pisárselo-que nadie lo notaba.

La verdad es que Narcissa Malfoy temía dejar que su nuera eligiera el vestido, pero al verla supo que sus preocupaciones eran inútiles y que junto a su Draco hacían una pareja perfecta, Lucius Malfoy, salió de Azkaban para la boda de su hijo-dado que consiguió mover algunos hilos-y luego se vio obligado a regresar.

Sus padres se apenaron por obligar a su hija a casarse con alguien a quien odiaba, pero su familia no les dejó más remedio, y Hermione al conocerla, entendió los motivos aceptó el compromiso.

Su relación con Draco no es que fuera mala, ya no se odiaban como lo había hecho todos esos años en Hogwarts, al principio no se hablaban, pero luego, por petición de Narcissa y Cassandra, la abuela de Hermione, tuvieron que empezar a fingir que se llevaban bien, y ahora se hablaban cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Hermione siguió mirando más habitaciones, llevaba unas dos horas mirando y todavía le quedaban unas cuantas habitaciones por visitar, cuando abrió la puerta número ciento siete, se quedó parada, era una gran sala, con muchos espejos un unas barras, era como un estudio de ballet, algo más pequeño que en el que bailaba cuando era pequeña, pero no tanto.

Entró en la habitación rozando con la punta de sus dedos una de las barras ¿Sería capaz de recordar los movimientos? Hacía mucho que no practicaba el ballet, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, y tampoco es que su ropa fuera la apropiada para bailar ballet, llevaba una blusa sin mangas blanca, y una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos del mismo color, también llevaba unas sandalias de tacón atadas a sus tobillos y un cinturón de un color plateado y gordo en sus caderas, su pelo, largo, hasta llegar casi a la cintura, de color castaño y con unos rizos gordos bien definidos lo llevaba suelto.

Al final decidió intentar recordar los pasos, por lo que cerró los ojos, y recordó la música que tocaba su profesora en el piano cuando ella bailaba, y se puso a bailar sin ninguna dificultad.

En otra parte de la mansión Malfoy, Draco estaba buscando a su esposa, era la hora de la cena, y no estaba, por lo que su madre le pidió, más bien ordeno que fuera a buscarla, por si se había perdido.

La verdad, es que desde hacía unos días la notaba algo ausente, algo perdida, y él sabía que tenía la culpa, ella había intentado llevarse bien con él, no obstante, él no se abrió lo suficiente y ella dejó de insistir, estando cada vez más callada, más triste y solitaria, ya no veía con tanta frecuencia al cara cortada de Harry Potter-porque estaba esperando a que naciera su primer bebé- ni al pelirrojo Ron Weasley-porque estaba de viaje junto con su esposa Luna Lovegood-y pensaba que eso la entristecía mucho.

Al final se acabaría preocupando por ella y todo, y eso si que no era lo que quería, ¿o si? La verdad es que estaba dudando de los sentimientos hacia su esposa, por una parte seguía siendo la empollona Granger, que conoció en Hogwarts, pero por otra parte era su esposa, la señora Malfoy, una mujer hecha y derecha de veintiún años amable y simpática, con una sonrisa encantadora, unos ojos que la cautivaban, unos labios ni muy finos, ni muy gordos algo rosados, y con esos rizos, largos, gordos y bien definidos.

Subió a su cuarto y no la encontró, por lo que supuso que había salido para ir al comedor, pero que se había perdido, suspiró, fue hasta el piso de arriba y empezó a abrir puerta para ver si estaba en alguna de las habitaciones, pero nada.

Después de unos veinte minutos, ya se había cansado, por lo que se sentó en el suelo, y empezó a pensar en Hermione, y sin poder evitarlo, recordó su noche de bodas.

_**Flash Back**_

_Horas antes había tenido que besarla, un beso que no duró más de cinco segundos, en lo que lo único que hizo fue posas sus labios sobre los de ella, después de un único baile con ella, y de la comida, se fue a su dormitorio con ella, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, ninguno quería hacer nada esa noche, solo dormir y esperar a que amaneciera, pero Narcissa Malfoy les había dicho en incontables ocasiones que no podían entrar en el cuarto ponerse le pijama y dormir._

_Draco ya se había puesto su pijama y estaba sentado a los pies de su cama pensando en que debía hacer, su madre la había dicho que no podía poner el pijama y dormir, que tenía que hacer algo más, pero no había especificado el que, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, si, lo haría, puede que Hermione se enfadara con él, pero así podrían decir que habían hecho algo más._

_Cuando Hermione salió de baño, con el pelo suelto y un camisón de tirantes rojo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, Draco sonrió, cuando Hermione pasó por su lado, dispuesta a meterse en la cama y dormir, la agarró por la muñeca y la apoyó contra la pared._

_-M-Malfoy… ¿Qu…_

_Pero no pudo acabar la frase, por que Draco la estaba besando, cuando vio que Hermione dejó de moverse y se resignó, puso sus manos en su cuello, y cuando vio que las dejaba ahí, deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica, ahora su esposa._

_Pasados unos segundos la soltó, y sonrió._

_-Ya hemos hecho algo más que dormir-dijo-Buenas noches-y se metió en la cama dejando a una Hermione muy confundida, que tras unos segundos soltó un suspiro de alivio y también se fue a dormir-pero lo más lejos posible de Draco-._

_**End Flash Back**_

Sonrió al recordar la cara de perplejidad que se le quedó a Hermione después de su comentario, pero no pudo recordar más, porque una luz le daba de lleno en los ojos, se levantó y entro en la habitación por la que entraba la luz, y la vio.

Ahí estaba, Hermione, bailando…ballet, si eso era, su suegra le había enseñado fotografías de Hermione bailando ballet, haciendo unos pasos similares a los que había en esos momentos. La luz que le molestaba era la del sol, que se reflejaba en el anillo de casada de Hermione y la luz salía al exterior de la sala.

No supo cuando tiempo se quedo ahí de pie mirando a Hermione, solo existía ella y nada más, Hermione sin intentó hacer una pirueta, pero al llevar sandalias de tacón no apoyó bien el pie, por lo que cayó al suelo.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Draco corriendo hacia su esposa-¿Estás bien?

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-No lo sé-admitió Draco-me he quedado embobado mirándote.

-¿Tú? ¿Te has quedado embobado mirándome?

-¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntar Draco.

-¡No me contestes con una pregunta!-dijo Hermione.

-Yo he preguntado primero-dijo Draco.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Sí, me he quedado embobado mirándote por qué bailas muy bien.

-Mientes muy bien-dijo Hermione.

-Lo digo en serio-dijo Draco.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, diciéndole con la mirada que no le creía.

Y Draco rodó los ojos, contestándole que no pensara esas cosas.

Hubo un momento, en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, Hermione miraba los ojos grises de Draco, su pelo rubio platino que había estado engominado por la mañana ahora lo tenía despeinado, Draco por su parte miraba a los ojos a Hermione, su pelo, su nariz, su boca…

Draco bajó la cabeza al tiempo que Hermione la levantaba, en una perfecta sincronización. Se miraron a los ojos. Grises, fríos y decididos en contraposición a unos castaños, cálidos y algo temerosos.

Juntaron sus frentes y suspiraron. Todo había sido muy rápido, muy precipitado. Pero parecía que por fin podrían tener un buen matrimonio sin más complicaciones que las habituales.

Draco besó rápidamente los labios de su esposa y se levantó.

Hermione rio y sonrió, al tiempo que aceptaba la mano que Draco le tendía.

-¿Vamos a cenar?-preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dijo Hermione sin borrar la suya apretando la mano de Draco.

Ambos salieron de la sala de Ballet de la mano y con unas sonrisas en sus caras que difícilmente se borrarían.

Serían las primeras sonrisas de muchas.

* * *

**Any review? Or a lot of reviews? jajajajaja**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**

**PD: Pido perdón por que he tenido un pequeño problema técnico XD y he tennido que borrar el fic y volver a subirlo un para de veces...jejejejejeje, pero bueno ahí estaba XD**


End file.
